Sheen Estevez
Ramon Guevera "Sheen" Estevez is one of Jimmy's closest friends and one of the main protagonists in the television series. Sheen's obsession with Ultra Lord is one of the running gags in the series. He is shown to have many Ultra Lord action figures, and knows a lot of the trivia from the show. His love for the superhero was noted in the and was carried on throughout the course of the series. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Sheen appears as a NPC in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. He was one of the victims of the orange goo that infected Retroville. Sheen was trapped in the goo but was later saved by the heroes. Nicktoons MLB Sheen appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. He throws right-handed and appears in his Planet Sheen form instead of his Jimmy Neutron form. Status *Fastball: *** *Knuckle: ***** *Gyro: ** *Screw: ***** Nicktoons: Toons Wars Sheen appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Toons Wars. Special Moves 'Wild Punch' Wild Punch is Sheen's neutral special. Sheen makes a fist and then stomps forwards and also goes a bit forwards. When hit an opponent they will receive massive damage, but this moves takes some time to preform so you have to time it right. This can also be used as a horizontal recovery. 'Head Dash' Head Dash is Sheen's side special. Sheen holds his head down and then runs forwards hurting anyone in his way and send them flying. This move causes much knockback but less damage. 'Umbrella' Umbrella 'is Sheen's up special. Sheen jumps upwards and then with his yellow umbrella and the opens it allowing him to float down again. Anyone who hits the umbrella will receive damage, this can be used as a recovery. 'Head Slam Head Slam is Sheen's down special. When Sheen preforms this move he slams his head towards the ground and if someone is in front of him he will slam them into the ground and trap them. He then can hurt them while they are in the ground but this only lasts for a few seconds. 'Ultra Lord' ' Ultra Lord' is Sheen's War Strike. Sheen will call Ultra Lord who then creates chaos around the stage by shooting with his lasers, throw bombs and hovers through the air. You are able to control Ultra Lord while Sheen is invulnerable to any attacks of the opponent. When Ultra Lord is done he will fly away and Sheen is controllable again. Special Costume Sheen's special costume is his uniform from the spin-off series from Jimmy Neutron: Planet Sheen. One day, disobeying Jimmy's specific instructions ("Sheen, Do Not Get Into This Rocket! J.N."), Sheen touches a rocket and goes flying into deep space. He lands on a strange planet called Zeenu, where the grand leader thinks that Sheen is destined to bring peace, prosperity, and eternal joy. After the Emperor promotes Sheen to be his #1 Royal Advisor, Sheen gets to do virtually whatever he likes, such as battling man-eating creatures and throwing wild parties. Even when the evil villain Dorkus tries to destroy him, Sheen's crazy ways almost always save the day. He doesn't seem at all worried about whether he'll get back to Earth or not. Category:Male Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Unlockable Category:Planet Sheen